Kingdom Twisted Hearts
Kingdom Twisted Hearts is the original Kingdom Hearts video game series, but better implemented with the existing Disney properties it borrows. The Heartless are ghost-like, mostly unseen beings who prey on miserable people and amplify their negative emotions till it turns them into the villain they're known as. Theses villains' unmentioned pasts are brought up and it's argued that the interference of the Heartless is what caused the main conflict in these Disney movies, making it possible for Kingdom Hearts to be canon. Heartless can only be hit and defeated with a keyblade, or by characters who're granted the assistance of an official wielder. The series argues that all Disney villains used to be fairly acceptable people and even the heroes of the story can be enticed by darkness, making "the power of light" a very difficult one to maintain. Sora experiences these struggles as well. The Princesses of Light are special, as they have "indestructible" hearts that cannot be claimed by Heartless, even when they're shown to be mean-spirited at times. In every level, Sora and the gang experience a personal struggle that allows them to learn more about themselves and each other, giving them a natural growth as friends and a team. In addition to that, they better obey the "world order rule" and change into unsuspicious people in every world they visit. That means their clothes change, but also their art style and species; especially Donald and Goofy. The characters try to stay in the background, since they are not allowed to mingle with key characters too much. This series was first conceived in 2018, but no artwork has been released yet. The Disney worlds and their villains Wonderland Referring to the movie Alice in Wonderland. This world has been infiltrated by Heartless for many years. The creatures were quick to go after the Queen of Hearts, despite her not showing any negative personality traits at the time. But as the queen of "hearts", she was treated as an important target and they relentlessly messed with her head. Wonderland didn't stop the Heartless, as it is a world of madness and they easily blended in. The queen grew up from being a comically silly woman into an impatient, trigger-happy child with every passing year. When Alice and her light appeared, the Heartless realised they had the wrong person and used the insane queen to keep her at one place, though the queen became hard to control and she ended up chasing her around Wonderland, which woke Alice up. In Wonderland, Sora wears a white buttoned-up blouse, shiny yellow shoes, red shorts and blue suspenders. His hair is mostly clean cut, except for the lower back, which is recognisably spiky. His art style is similar to Alice's. Donald and Goofy look like their original selves. In the level itself, the trio recognizes Alice as a Princess of Light and constantly have to chase after her, white rabbit-style, while getting held back by Wonderland's weird residents and the Heartless. Eventually they find her running from the card soldiers and they futilely try to keep them away from her. When Alice suddenly disappears, they enter a huge battle with the queen and angered Wonderland characters, who also seem possessed by the Heartless. Because Wonderland is a dream world, the trio needed some time to realize they were asleep in their gummy ship and had to wake up themselves in order to move on to the next location. ------ Olympus Coliseum Referring to the movie Hercules. Hades is the brother of the revered Zeus and ruler of the Underworld, though would've preferred a more upbeat job. As he controls death, he is disliked by gods and people. The Heartless manage to mingle with the strange creatures of the land and penetrate Hades' domain without alarming him. They turn him vengeful and entice him with the idea to take over Olympus. The news that Zeus' newborn will cause him trouble spawns his plan to end his life, but the arrival of an unnamed Keyblade Wielder entering this world alarms a nearby couple and they find baby Hercules before Hades' lackeys could kill him. This couple decides to keep the orphan. Hades was fully informed on how his future will play out, but when he's surprised to learn of Hercules' survival, he stubbornly keeps sending monsters his way to finish the job. The main trio sometimes had to battle the Heartless-infused monsters Hercules was fighting at the same time, though from a different angle, as to not make him or other people see. Sora is dressed in a red armour-like robe, with yellow sandals and a white cape. His hairdo resembles his regular one, but is more wavy. His art style is similar to Hercules', and many seem to mistake him for him, despite the noticable differences. Sora end up fighting many battles with mythical monsters and boosting Hercules' reputation. Goofy said it's better to play along and not steal Hercules' spotlight, considering they don't even belong in this world. Donald and Goofy were combined together into one mythical creature, a griffin. The head looks similar to Donald's and the black body similar to Goofy's. This griffin also has white wings and is able to fly Sora places. The head also has Goofy's teeth and allows for "Donald" to speak audible sentences. Still, it's clear both characters are in this body, as they squabble alot. At the end of the level, the trio has better learned to work together and trust each other. Sora's discontentedness with not being able to get credit for his hero work is also discussed. ------ Deep Jungle Referring to the movie Tarzan. Clayton is a poacher interested in the whereabouts of the gorillas in order to earn good money from the trophy collectors that buy from him. While this already makes him a dubious character, with the Heartless' involvement Clayton goes overboard and as far as hiring thugs to take care of the human characters. In Deep Jungle, Sora is a young baboon with brown spiky fur. Donald is a grey parrot and Goofy a hippo. As they keep their ability to understand the human language, they're able to help speed up Tarzan's English study and explain Jane's intentions. While they're able to get near him and other jungle animals, Donald advices it's better not to intrude these existing family structures and friendships, and the the trio present themselves as occasional passerbys. Sora mainly focusses on the two friends Terk and Tantor, who he subtly gives ideas on what to do or where to go next. While their presence is also tolerated by the human characters, Sora tends to make Jane nervous, so they don't engage. Sora battles the leopard that killed Tarzan's parents some time before he shows up to fight Tarzan himself. After the Heartless was driven away from it, Sora was surprised to see the leopard was fairly fine after that, but also that little changed concerning its demeanour. Donald and Goofy respond that not all evil is the Heartless' doing, and the first Heartless had to come from somewhere. When Clayton ends up hanging himself, the trio has to check on his body after the scene has died down and suspect correctly that the Heartless hiding inside are still making use of him. They battle in the vines, until the Heartless have been erased and Clayton is allowed to die. ------ Agrabah Referring to the movie Aladdin. Jafar is a man who's spent most of his life serving people unsuitable for their superior job, including the simple-minded sultan. Bitter about the fact he has little to show for his efforts, the Heartless enter his mind and convince him he has to do everything in his power to replace the sultan and boldly claim the things he thinks to deserve. In Agrabah, Sora has a Middle Eastern look. His skin and hair are dark, eyes green, and he wears puffy red pants, a blue scarf around his waist and shoulders, and a short white coat. His hairdo is still spiky, but tends to fall downwards. His art style is similar to Aladdin's. Donald has been transformed into a white ringneck parrot, while Goofy is a regular black dog. Only Donald is allowed to publicly converse with Sora, using simple terms. Because of this, Sora feels alone and uneasy at times, especially when he gets scolded by the biased sultan's guards. While walking around, they seem unsure who it is that needs protection or who's the source that attracts the Heartless. The few times they spot Aladdin, he comes across as a cocky thief who likes trouble. They think to sense darkness at the palace, but the feisty Jasmine and claimed-to-be-trusted Jafar is not enough reason for them to keep on spying on restricted grounds. The next day they suddenly see Aladdin taking princess Jasmine to his hideout, and think to be doing good informing the guards. They realize their mistake upon hearing Jasmine explain herself and plan to save him right away, but can't find him in any of the regular prison cells. When Aladdin is asked to enter the Cave of Wonders and is confirmed to be "the diamond in the rough", thus one of this world's lights, the Heartless quickly try to curse the magic cave, though it manages to sense this and warns Aladdin that he may not touch any of the other treasures that lies inside. ------ Atlantica Referring to the movie The Little Mermaid. Ursula is the rejected queen of Atlantica, living out her days discarded from the community. Her younger self was more interested in having wild parties, so after she was deemed unfit by the people to rule, the righteous Triton was voted king. While Ursula accepted her shortcomings enough to keep a distance from everybody and mutter in private, the Heartless take her lingering resentment and amplify it. She spies on Triton's youngest daughter and decides to use her against him and that way reclaim the throne. In Atlantica, Sora starts out as a human on the beach, where he and his team decide to have lunch. They're supposedly at an area where Ariel feels save to go up, and they happen to meet with her. Thinking she's a regular girl swimming in sea, they don't think much of it. Sora gives her his bread knife and a spoon when she shows a big interest in these items, earning him a scolding from Donald, whereafter they find her gone. Sora's kindness is a contributing factor to Ariel's obsession with humans. When the trio realizes she's a Princess of light, they plan to go underwater, but by then she already made the switch and is walking around on land. As a human, Sora is dressed in a white blouse, long red trousers, yellow boots and a blue with white blazer. His hair is short. His art style is similar to Ariel's. Donald is a seagull, Goofy a regular dog. Underwater, Sora is given a shark's tail, while Donald is a pale sea robin and Goofy a black seal with a plastic beer can holder stuck on his tail. While they kept Ariel save from Ursula's more serious boycotts, the Heartless try to distract them in order for Ursula herself to reach the beach and brainwash prince Eric. The monsters use the characters' inexperience with moving underwater and drag the trio further in. They're not given time to check on Ariel until it's already too late and Ursula has the trident. While still fighting Heartless inside of a sunken ship, the giant Ursula eventually spawns a whirlpool, raising this ship and others to the surface. When Sora notices Eric has gotten on and is steering it towards her, he manages to embed the broken bowsprit with his keyblade's magic, which ensures Ursula's defeat upon impact. A dark cloud of released darkness rises from the sea, concluding the trio's difficult journey in this world, with the added realization the Heartless possess a level of intelligence they hadn't expected. ------ Halloween Town Referring to the movie The Nightmare Before Christmas. Oogie Boogie long considered himself the scariest creature to haunt children's dreams, until a dead human took that position without effort. This fact irritates him and the way the townspeople worship Jack Skellington even more. While he has his own domain and devoted followers, the Heartless managed to enter his head and turn him into a caged beast, who tries to cure his boredom by playing games and killing anyone who threatens his spooky reputation. In Halloween Town, Sora, Donald and Goofy look like a manifestation of their personal fear. Sora looks like himself, succumbed by darkness, Donald like an anger-induced version of his girlfriend, and Goofy his son incarcerated. Their new appearance warrants some heavy questions, but as Sora's fear is unfortunate for someone who is destined to fight against the darkness, the three find themselves in an awkward situation. Sora is displeased to find out that he worries this much about failing his mission, but Jack Skellington is gleeful about his scary look and manages to reassure him that it's unlikely he'll embrace evil after learning he stood up against Oogie Boogie. In the level itself there is little room for Sora in the Christmas story arc. Oogie Boogie was given the Easter Bunny his minions accidentally abducted earlier, who Sora needed t save first, till he found more holiday icons trapped in his lair. Upon seeing Sora's scary look, Oogie felt jealous again and instructed his casino contraptions to grab him. When his keyblade falls into a pot of hot liquid Oogie had prepared for him, he thought to had lost this weapon for good and could only think of inconveniencing Oogie by ripping his sack body while guiding the icons out. Because of this fight, Jack Skellington was later able to pull a loose thread and end his life for good. The Heartless inside his bugs fell in the same pot Sora's keyblade disappeared in, which embedded it with its properties and erased the Heartless falling in. Donald wonders if the keyblade isn't sturdy enough to survive a hot liquid and asks Sora to try and summon it, which works, which earns Sora a beating. ------ Monstro Referring to the movie Pinocchio. Pinocchio is, much like Riku, an inherently good person who fell prey to the Heartless. As he is a wooden puppet and still had to grow a heart of his own, it was easy for the Heartless to find him and cause him to do wrong. They also tried to torture him by having him deal with other people they chose to possess, but Pinocchio was granted life by a good fairy, thus his "crimes" were fairly mild and he kept an optimistic view. He managed to get through his struggles thanks to his friend Jiminy and the love of his father. Pinocchio became filled with light, forcing the Heartless to give up on him. Sora's personal struggle in this world is saying goodbye to Pleasure Island. After he and Jiminy chased a clueless Pinocchio to this theme park, Donald and Goofy got rudely separated from them, as only children are allowed on this island. Sora was unaware and made good use of the free rides and candy, while Jiminy was still following Pinocchio. While he didn't go around drinking or breaking property, the curse that punishes wrongdoing still recognizes that Sora is supposed to spend his time on more important things, and turns him into a donkey. He has to spend that part of the level looking for his teammates, until Donald recognizes him and changes him back after a good scolding. In Monstro, Sora wears a white blouse, a small white-blue jacket, a red bow tie, red pants with a yellow stripe, and red suspenders. His art style is similar to Pinocchio's. Donald and Goofy get to stay their normal selves, as talking animals inhabit this world, but are dressed appropriately for the place and time period. ------ Neverland Referring to the movie Peter Pan. When they were still children, Captain Hook and his men were taken by Peter Pan to Neverland, but they ended up going off-track and everyone lost sight of them. They grew older and did their own thing, until they were targeted by Peter for being too old to stay. As Hook and his men had no place to turn back to, they refused to leave and disagreed with all of Neverland's rules. They weren't on good terms with Peter, who Hook saw as a dictator. None of the other Neverland residents agreed with this, though, and Hook was quickly seen as the villain. One day a fight between him and Peter got out of control, and Hook lost his hand to a crocodile. At this point the Heartless were able to find him and increase his obsession with capturing Peter Pan. Hook became more self-absorbed and impatient, changing his relationship with his best friend Smee as well; who became more of a servant than a friend. In the imaginative Neverland, Sora, Donald and Goofy get to stay themselves, but mimic the art style of the characters there. Upon arrival, Sora is greeted by a random fairy who idolizes Peter Pan and wants that same relationship with a child. As she offers the lasting power of flight/gliding, the young Sora is quick to accept, upsetting Donald and Goofy; as this counts as excessive meddling and breaks the world order rule. He promises to tell the fairy he can't stay partners with her after the work is done. While she is disappointed, she accepts it after Sora helped Peter and lets him keep her gift. Trivia *The addition "twisted" is based on the musical of the same name by Team Starkid, which stars Jafar from Aladdin being not what the original movie portrayed him as. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Series